


El crucero holandés

by Anna_Ross



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lleva a Sherlock de vacaciones en un crucero, después de su regreso, y como siempre, se verán en  una aventura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El crucero holandés

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock no me pertenece, los personajes son del genio de Arthur Conan Doyle y las adaptaciones para la serie del genio Steven Moffat. Yo no gano nada con esto.  
> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible de Sherlock multiverse 2013, nunca lo subí acá, no se porqué. Me di cuenta que es muy difícil escribir una historia policial donde todo cierre, a veces soy injusta con los guionistas de las series. Me inspiré en un comentario que hace el Watson de los libros cuando nombra esos casos que nunca relata, y que siempre me intrigó “el doloroso asunto del vapor holandés Friesland, que casi nos costó la vida a los dos”. Este relato seguramente no tenga nada que ver, pero quedó así.

John conocía lo suficiente a Sherlock para darse cuenta que algo había cambiado en él. Desde su regreso, tras dos años de ausencia, John advertía pequeños detalles, pequeños cambios en sus costumbres. Y había otros cambios más evidentes, que advertían hasta Lestrade y la señora Hudson. Sherlock no se mostraba tan brusco con ellos, no presumía tanto, disimulaba cuando se aburría frente a los demás. Como si quisiera compensar de algún modo sus anteriores malas actitudes. Podía considerarse un progreso en el desarrollo de sus habilidades sociales, pero aún cuando estaban solos, y no tenía que fingir, John advertía que Sherlock estaba actuando diferente. Se mostraba más abierto, menos a la defensiva, lo criticaba menos. Compartía con él pequeños aspectos de la vida cotidiana que antes lo aburrían. John se sorprendió mucho cuando una noche se quedó a mirar un partido de fútbol en su compañía, Manchester United contra Liverpool, a pesar de que a Sherlock nunca le había interesado el fútbol. Sherlock justificó su actitud pretendiendo que quería analizar objetivamente si era verdad que el jugador estrella del Liverpool (que ni siquiera era inglés, venía de un pequeño país sudamericano) simulaba faltas o era una víctima real de los golpes de los rivales, pero John se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón, Sherlock no quería estar solo esa noche.  
Los días que siguieron a su regreso fueron de poco trabajo para Sherlock; John suponía que iba a tardar algún tiempo en recuperar su reputación profesional, a pesar de que se encargó de explicarlo todo en su blog (que había registrado varios miles de visitantes en apenas unas horas). Esta falta de trabajo tenía a Sherlock aburrido. Antes de su supuesta muerte, Sherlock aburrido era realmente difícil de soportar. Era hiperactivo, grosero y arrogante. Últimamente, en cambio, se mostraba más tranquilo, más tolerante, y se dedicaba a tocar el violín, a leer o a ver televisión. Muchas veces le pedía que lo acompañara a conciertos o al teatro, y aunque a John no le entusiasmaba mucho la música, le gustaba disfrutar de su compañía, especialmente después de tan larga ausencia.  
Por lo poco que Sherlock le contó, John dedujo que esos dos años en que se fingió muerto no fueron tiempos fáciles para él. Su enojo inicial por el infierno por el que le hizo pasar con su muerte y su deshonra profesional, quedó amortiguado cuando Sherlock le explicó sus motivos para lo que hizo. John adivinó que Sherlock, por su parte, también estuvo en su propio infierno, y lo peor fue que estuvo solo. El tuvo a Lestrade, a la señora Hudson, a Molly. Y también a Mycroft. Sin saber muy bien porqué, John lo culpaba por lo ocurrido; no comprendía porqué, manejando tanto poder, no pudo proteger mejor a su hermano menor, o al menos, restaurar su buena imagen. A pesar de la clara antipatía que John le demostraba, Mycroft siempre le brindó su apoyo, por ejemplo, ayudándolo a conseguir el buen empleo que tenía ahora. Odiaba pensar que Sherlock estuvo solo, y en peligro mortal, durante dos años. John creía que todo ese tiempo pasado en soledad le enseñó a Sherlock a valorar más sus amistades.  
Más de una vez lo sorprendió mirando con melancolía el móvil estropeado que perteneció a Irene Adler. ¿Se habría enamorado de ella? Sherlock apenas la mencionaba, y John no quería arriesgarse a sacar el tema. Se sentía como un traidor por saber que ella estaba muerta y que él no lo supiera. Muchas veces pensó en contárselo, no le gustaba ocultarle información, pero no quería ser él quien se lo dijera, no quería hacerle daño. Deseaba cobardemente que él lo descubriese por sí mismo.  
A pesar de todos sus conocimientos médicos, las terribles situaciones por las que pasó durante la guerra y todo lo que aprendió en la terapia, John se creía incapaz de evaluar hasta que punto Sherlock estaba sicológicamente dañado por lo sucedido desde su fingida muerte. Algunas noches lo despertaban sus gritos, y cuando salía de su habitación, alarmado, lo encontraba yendo a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té. Sherlock se esforzaba en no demostrar nada, pero no podía ocultar ante John su respiración agitada, sus ojos enrojecidos y su extrema palidez. Entonces John fingía que el también quería tomar un té a aquellas horas de la noche, para brindarle su compañía, sin dejar ver que se daba cuenta de que Sherlock lo necesitaba. Durante esas conversaciones en plena noche, Sherlock le contaba algunos episodios de su larga ausencia. 

Una mañana, dos meses después del regreso de Sherlock, John estaba trabajando en el hospital San Bartholomew cuando fue a verlo Lestrade. El detective se veía cansado y preocupado, y le pidió a John que lo acompañase a tomar un café en un bar situado a un par de cuadras del hospital, para poder charlar tranquilamente sin testigos ni interrupciones.  
\- Me preocupa Sherlock- dijo Lestrade apenas la simpática moza les dejó los cafés y se alejó para atender a otros clientes.  
\- A mi también- confesó John en voz baja- Sé que todo esto lo afectó mucho, creo que necesita hablar de lo ocurrido, dejarlo salir, pero no habla y no es alguien a quien resulte fácil interrogar.  
\- No sé si lo sabes, pero Sherlock tuvo problemas con drogas hace unos años, antes de conocerte. Estaba agotado por el trabajo, cayó en una depresión y se hizo adicto a la cocaína. Estuvo en rehabilitación y cuando te conoció, hacía al menos dos años que no abusaba de sustancias. Con todo por lo que ha pasado, si no busca ayuda profesional, o al menos habla con alguien, temo que recurra a las drogas otra vez, como escape.  
\- Tienes razón, el riesgo existe, es fácil recaer en las adicciones cuando las cosas van mal. Por más que se haya rehabilitado, ese fantasma no desaparece del todo. Paso mucho tiempo con él, no lo presiono, y a veces me cuenta algo. Se que fue muy duro para él, aun más que para nosotros. Tiene pesadillas casi todas las noches. No duerme ni come a horas regulares, aunque eso no es nuevo. Suele hacerlo cuando está muy ocupado trabajando.  
\- No lo dejes solo, si puedes evitarlo. - Lestrade parecía tan preocupado como Mycroft cuando le advirtió que no dejara solo a Sherlock la noche de la supuesta muerte de Irene.  
\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque si se da cuenta de lo que intento me esquivará. Además tenemos nuestros trabajos. Tendría que pensar en algo que me permitiera estar con él sin que sospeche que lo estoy vigilando. Algo como unas vacaciones juntos. Algo como...- John se interrumpió y sonrió repentinamente.  
\- Tengo una idea. Casualmente el otro día, uno de mis pacientes, al que salvé la vida diagnosticándole una apendicitis a tiempo, me regaló dos pasajes para un crucero, sin fecha, para que los use cuando quiera. Sería la ocasión perfecta, paz, tranquilidad, cambio de ambiente, tiempo para conversar. Tal vez sea lo que necesita. 

 

Una semana después, los dos estaban en Dover, listos a embarcar en el crucero holandés Friesland rumbo a los fiordos noruegos. El paciente de John, empleado en la compañía de cruceros Holland-America, les regaló dos pasajes para un camarote de lujo, con balcón privado. A John le costó poco trabajo conseguir que Sherlock aceptara esas inesperadas vacaciones, y esto le preocupó aún más. Sherlock no solía tomarse vacaciones, ya que el trabajo era para él lo más importante, lo que sacaba a su extraordinario cerebro de la “insoportable rutina de la vida”, como él mismo decía. En realidad tenía muy pocos clientes esos días y Lestrade era prácticamente el único que lo consultaba regularmente, pero como era a la vez el más interesado en que Sherlock tomase vacaciones, decidió que podía arreglárselas sin él por unos días.  
Llevaban poco equipaje, una pequeña maleta con ruedas cada uno. Sherlock llevaba además el violín en su estuche y John un pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios. Una azafata rubia de uniforme blanco y azul los condujo hasta su camarote, en la cubierta número tres. La habitación parecía la de un lujoso hotel, tenía dos camas amplias y de aspecto confortable, dos escritorios, cuadros en las paredes y un gran ventanal que iluminaba el camarote y dejaba ver el pequeño balcón que daba sobre el océano, brillante y azul a aquella hora de la mañana. En una de las paredes, bien disimulada, se adivinaba la puerta de un baño.  
Sherlock dejó en cualquier lado su valija y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al balcón, apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio y se quedó en silencio, contemplando el mar. Una vez más, John deseó que Sherlock pudiera compartir con él lo que lo estaba atormentando.  
Durante la semana anterior a embarcar, el cambiante humor de Sherlock no mejoró, y sus pesadillas fueron más frecuentes. Como John estaba de licencia por el viaje, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, saliendo a cenar, a espectáculos, o simplemente se quedaban en casa conversando. Sherlock no hablaba de si mismo, ni de como se sentía, se limitaba a abrumar a John con sus fantásticas deducciones acerca de todo y de todos los que veían hasta volverse irritante. Otras veces tocaba el violín durante horas, parecía que esto lo hacía sentir mejor, pero era una música tan triste que John tenía que luchar para ocultar las ganas de llorar que le provocaba. A pesar de todo, la felicidad de haberlo recuperado lo compensaba todo. No podía hacer más que estar presente por si Sherlock lo necesitaba.  
Y ahora estaban allí al fin, dispuestos a pasar unos días en un crucero de lujo, bordeando las costas nórdicas con sus imponentes fiordos, y llegando hasta Islandia.  
Un par de horas más tarde, el crucero zarpó. Sherlock y John tuvieron tiempo de recorrer parte del enorme barco. Encontraron el cine y la biblioteca, el comedor principal, el salón de baile y el gimnasio. De común acuerdo, aunque sin hablar, pasaron de largo por la puerta que daba a la piscina climatizada. Las piscinas no les traían buenos recuerdos a ninguno de los dos. La mirada de Sherlock se ensombreció y John recordó todo el horror de aquel momento, y las terribles consecuencias que trajo para ambos.  
Se acodaron en la cubierta principal, mirando como los demás pasajeros saludaban a los que fueron a despedirlos, que se quedaron en el muelle. Hacía un precioso día de primavera, y ambos llevaban trajes livianos; John con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de color gris claro, mientras que Sherlock iba de negro, con la majestuosa elegancia que lo caracterizaba.  
El barco se deslizó perezosamente sobre las aguas, dejando atrás los sombríos acantilados de Dover, que se veían imponentes y misteriosos aún bajo la luz del sol.  
Una joven dama elegante que al parecer viajaba sola los saludó sonriente desde unos metros de distancia. John le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Sherlock la ignoró.  
El paisaje era magnífico mientras bordeaban las costas del norte de Inglaterra. Estuvieron sentados en la cubierta disfrutando la brisa del mar, mientras Sherlock le contaba a John los crímenes que habían ocurrido a lo largo del tiempo en Dover, de los que conocía a fondo los detalles, como si los hubiera investigado en persona. Más tarde tomaron el té en uno de los elegantes saloncitos con los que contaba el crucero y luego John decidió ir a conocer gente, mientras Sherlock volvía a caer en un estado de ensoñación, tocando el violín en el pequeño balcón de su camarote, dejándose llevar por la música y el sonido del mar.  
La cena se servía en el comedor principal y se sugería a los pasajeros que usaran vestimenta formal. Sherlock sugirió cenar temprano, para poder retirarse antes que empezaran las tontas actividades sociales que estaban anunciadas para que los pasajeros se conocieran mejor. John le informó que él sí tomaría parte en las actividades, porque tenía esperanzas de conocer a alguien que fuera una compañía más divertida durante el crucero, pero accedió a acompañarlo a cenar. El comedor estaba magníficamente amueblado, las mesas, puestas para cuatro o más personas, tenían delicados manteles de tonos pastel, y las sillas estaban revestidas con telas del mismo color. Los centros de mesa, con diseños abstractos, tenían pequeñas velas de colores encendidas. Una tarima en un extremo, con varios instrumentos, anunciaba que habría música en vivo. Sherlock y John, ambos con impecables trajes, ocuparon una mesa próxima a la ventana. El océano estaba completamente negro, solamente se veían lejanas luces que indicaban los centros poblados costeros.  
Un camarero se acercó a tomarles la orden, les entregó el trago de bienvenida y les deseó una romántica cena. John suspiró, cansado de explicar que Sherlock y él no eran pareja, y por una vez lo dejó estar. Sherlock pasó por alto la observación del camarero. Pidieron unos platos de comida francesa y un vino de buena cosecha y mientras esperaban, Sherlock se dedicó a observar a los escasos pasajeros que ocupaban el comedor a aquella temprana hora.  
\- Las dos profesoras recién jubiladas están cumpliendo su sueño de viajar juntas, dejando a los maridos en casa. Una no se adapta a estar sin él, la otra está feliz, probablemente está divorciándose. Van a visitar todos los museos de las ciudades por donde pasemos. Una enseñaba historia y la otra arte. El de aquella mesa es soltero, tiene mucho dinero, y un título nobiliario. Está buscando desesperadamente alguien con quien casarse o perderá la herencia en favor de su hermano menor. Considera este crucero como su gran oportunidad.  
\- No me interesa, Sherlock. Sé que observando lo averiguas todo, pero no quiero saber sobre los otros pasajeros.  
\- ¿Ni siquiera sobre la dama que nos saludó en la cubierta, y que parece muy interesada en ti?  
John se volvió a mirar. La dama que los saludó cuando zarparon ocupaba una mesa próxima y no les quitaba los ojos de encima. Aparentaba unos treinta años, vestía muy elegante, era rubia, de cabello ondulado y tenía ojos claros. Tenía un aire de resolución y determinación, y no parecía en absoluto tímida. El hermoso vestido que llevaba era del mismo color azul que sus ojos. Cuando vio que John la miraba, le sonrió alegremente. John se volvió hacia Sherlock.  
\- ¿Es soltera? Es lo único que quiero saber.  
\- Si, es soltera. Es una mujer independiente, de muy buena situación económica, pero se la ganó trabajando, no es una fortuna heredada. Es abogada, tiene su propio estudio y está un poco estresada. Su profesión no le dejó tiempo para dedicarse a pareja y familia. Es posible que se esté tomando sus primeras vacaciones en años, y parece más que deseosa de hacer nuevas amistades. Y algo la está preocupando.  
\- Te preguntaría como has deducido todo eso, pero no me quiero sentir como un idiota por no verlo yo. El resto de las cosas sobre ella las averiguaré personalmente más tarde, y a solas con ella.  
John llamó a un camarero y le encargó una botella de un vino francés de excelente cosecha para la dama de la mesa cercana. Ella aceptó y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y un pequeño saludo con la cabeza. John le sonrió a su vez.  
Cuando ya estaban comiendo el postre, la dama se acercó a ellos.  
\- ¿El señor Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson?- Es un placer conocerlos personalmente. Soy seguidora de su blog, doctor Watson, y ya los conozco por fotos.  
John se puso inmediatamente de pie y tendió la mano caballerosamente a la dama.  
\- El placer es mío. Quiere acompañarnos, señorita....?  
\- Mary Morstan. Gracias doctor, señor Holmes.  
Sherlock le dirigió una mirada intensa mientras le tendía la mano, y John casi pudo sentir su cerebro funcionando a pleno, analizando, comprobando, deduciendo.  
\- Estaré encantado de ayudarla con su problema, señorita Morstan. Cuéntenos de qué se trata y no lo haga aburrido.  
Mary miró a Sherlock con una expresión de sorpresa en sus grandes ojos azules. Seguidamente se rió con una alegre carcajada, que sin embargo dejaba traslucir un dejo de preocupación.  
\- Así que lo que contaba en su blog no era una exageración, doctor Watson. Veo que su reputación es bien merecida.  
\- Llámeme John, señorita Morstan.  
\- Y tu llámame Mary. Siento que los conozco hace tiempo. El señor Holmes tiene razón, necesito ayuda, y son ustedes los únicos que pueden ayudarme.  
\- Estoy esperando a que nos cuente su caso, señorita Morstan – djio Sherlock con su brusquedad habitual.  
\- Trataré de ser breve, no quiero interrumpir su cena con temas de trabajo.  
\- Ya la interrumpió, así que no pierda más nuestro tiempo ni el suyo.  
\- ¡Sherlock!- exclamó John, pero éste no se dio por aludido.  
\- Soy abogada- empezó Mary. Sherlock y John se miraron, John con cierto asombro, Sherlock con mirada de suficiencia. - Tengo un estudio propio y muy buena clientela. Heredé el estudio de mi padre, que ya está jubilado, aunque forjé mi propio camino.  
Actualmente llevo los intereses de cinco empresas poderosas, industriales, informáticas, comerciales, además de varios clientes personales que pertenecen a lo más selecto de nuestra sociedad. Por supuesto no puedo dar sus nombres, la confidencialidad profesional me lo impide. Mi especialidad son los casos que implican situaciones laborales, patentes, intereses industriales. No llevo casos penales ni de divorcios.  
\- Es evidente que es una profesional muy exitosa, señorita Morstan, y no necesita ayuda para eso. ¿En que podemos servirla?  
\- Alguien está tratando de matarme. - Esta frase fue dicha en tono simple, sin emoción, como si hablara del tiempo. Pero no escapó a la aguda mirada de Sherlock el levísimo temblor en la mano de la mujer, ni la dilatación de sus pupilas mientras hablaba.  
Sherlock y John guardaron silencio, dejando que ella prosiguiera, sin interrumpir la intensidad del momento.  
\- Al principio pensé que eran imaginaciones mías. Tengo muchísimo trabajo y estoy un poco estresada. Pudo ser casualidad, un accidente de tránsito; los frenos de mi auto fallaron, alguien por poco me atropella en una esquina, me roban el bolso al entrar al edificio en que vivo, tirándome al suelo y golpéandome la cabeza con un arma – Mary se apartó el largo cabello rubio de la frente, mostrándoles un moretón morado que ya llevaba varios días, según pudo apreciar John. - Cosas que pasan en una gran ciudad como Londres. Después empecé a notar que alguien me seguía. Fui a la policía, pero no tenía pruebas.  
Mary se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de vino. John le sonrió con simpatía y Sherlock la alentó a seguir con un gesto de la mano. Mary suspiró y se reclinó en la silla. De pronto pareció agotada.  
\- ¿Como era la persona que la seguía?- preguntó Sherlock.  
\- No siempre era la misma persona. Soy bastante observadora, y me encontraba varias veces en el día con la misma persona en diferentes lugares. Pensé que eran coincidencias, hasta que me empezó a pasar casi diariamente, y se salió de las probabilidades.  
\- Podían ser vecinos o gente que trabaja cerca de su despacho- comentó John.  
\- Sí, eso creí yo, que me estaba volviendo paranoica por el estrés. Por eso consulté a mi terapeuta, la doctora Thompson, le conté todo, y me recomendó unas vacaciones. Lejos de todo, cambiar de aire. Es un mal momento para hacerlo, tengo mucho trabajo, pero mis empleados y mi socio me dijeron que se harían cargo de todo, que no pasaría nada porque me ausentase una semana. Y realmente lo necesitaba. Llegué dispuesta a relajarme y a pasarlo bien. Esta noche volví a mi camarote a cambiarme para la cena y advertí que alguien entró y revisó mi equipaje. No faltaba nada, y aparentemente todo estaba en orden, pero soy muy cuidadosa con mis pertenencias, mi socio diría que maniática - Mary sonrió - Siempre me doy cuenta cuando algo no está exactamente donde lo dejé. Sé con certeza que alguien movió mi estuche de maquillaje y cambió de lugar un par de zapatos. No puede ser mi imaginación. Presenté la denuncia al comisario de a bordo, pero no me creyó. Me dijo que probablemente movieron la valija cuando la trajeron al camarote. Cuando los vi esta mañana en la cubierta, no pude creer en mi buena suerte, pero aún no me decidía a molestarlos con mis problemas. Pero esto fue demasiado y me decidí, señor Holmes. Le pagaré lo que sea, pero necesito su ayuda, estoy empezando a asustarme. Afortunadamente tenía mi computadora portátil conmigo. Tengo allí información sobre mis asuntos profesionales, y no me separo nunca de ella.  
\- Estudiaré su caso, señorita Morstan. Necesitaré algunos detalles sobre sus clientes, su socio y los empleados del estudio. Es posible que quien esté detrás de usted tenga relación con alguno de los asuntos que está llevando. Por supuesto el secreto profesional también se aplica en mi caso, no divulgaré nada de lo que me confíe.  
\- ¿Dijiste la doctora Thompson, Mary? ¿Será por casualidad Ella Thompson?- interrumpió John.  
\- Sí, la misma. Fue ella quien me recomendó tu blog, como un ejemplo de lo terapéutico que puede ser llevar uno. No seguí su consejo, pero tu blog se volvió uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.  
Sherlock los miró a los dos con sus extraños ojos grises, interrogadores.  
\- Lo que más me preocupa es que aún ahora, a pesar de todos estos incidentes, no puedo asegurar que no sea mi imaginación. Tal vez realmente estoy enloqueciendo.  
\- Investigaré su caso. No tengo nada mejor que hacer en este viaje. Parece más divertido que los tontos juegos que se van a hacer aquí en pocos minutos- la mirada atenta de Sherlock seguía los movimientos de todo el comedor, ningún detalle escapaba a sus ojos grises.  
\- Yo se los agradezco mucho. Quiero saber si estoy en peligro o necesito una estadía en un hospital psiquiátrico. El dinero no es un problema, como ya le dije antes.  
\- Gracias al blog del doctor Watson, mi rostro es conocido, aunque traté de ocultarlo con aquella gorra. Esa maldita foto circuló por todo internet. Afortunadamente la mayoría todavía me cree muerto. Podría ser una ventaja en este caso, aunque sería mejor que no nos vieran juntos, para no alertar a quien sea que la persigue. John, necesitaré tu ayuda en esto, ya que es tu culpa que estemos en este viaje.  
John rió falsamente.  
\- Sherlock bromea. Adora tener un caso. Por supuesto que haré lo que me pidas, extrañaba la acción.  
\- Necesito que finjan que tienen una relación romántica. Así John podrá estar con usted para protegerla sin parecer demasiado sospechoso y yo me mantendré alejado de los dos, para tener un punto de vista diferente y tener libertad de acción. Afortunadamente todavía hay poca gente en el comedor. Y si quien la persigue ya nos vio, no tendrá mayor importancia. Por ahora lo mejor será que nos veamos lo menos posible, y sólo me contacte en caso de emergencia. Sherlock le entregó una tarjeta con su nombre, dirección y teléfonos. - John le dará el suyo también.  
\- Les agradezco mucho. No pensé que el peligro me siguiera también a bordo. Estoy en el camarote 35H de la cubierta tres.  
\- Estamos a tres puertas del suyo, en el 38 H. No tardaremos más que segundos en estar ahí si ocurre algo- se apresuró a decir John.  
\- ¿Están en el mismo camarote?- Mary los miró interrogadoramente, y John pudo percibir una nota de decepción en su voz.  
\- Sólo porque nos regalaron los pasajes. No somos pareja- dijo John con énfasis.  
\- Lo lamento, no pretendía... - Mary pareció aliviada y John le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.  
Sherlock paseó la mirada por el comedor, que se iba llenando de pasajeros. Los músicos estaban afinando sus instrumentos en la tarima, y el murmullo de conversaciones se hacía más intenso por momentos. Un hombre de impecable traje de fiesta tomó el micrófono y subió a la tarima.  
\- Será mejor que vayan a un lugar más tranquilo. Nunca se sabe quién puede estar vigilando. Mary, preste atención a la gente con la que coincida varias veces en el día, y a cualquiera que le parezca conocido. En este barco vamos solamente cuatrocientos pasajeros, es probable que coincidamos muchas veces con las mismas personas, pero si ve a alguien más veces de lo esperado, fíjese en todos los detalles que pueda, y me los comunica más tarde. John, lleva del brazo a la señorita y adelántense. Yo los seguiré más tarde.  
John se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a Mary, para ayudarla a levantarse, y luego le ofreció el brazo. John era todo un caballero cuando se lo proponía. Esquivando hábilmente las mesas y el centro del salón, se dirigieron hacia la puerta sin llamar la atención de la gente, que ahora estaba concentrada en el escenario.  
Sherlock se quedó en la mesa, paseando la mirada por todo el lugar, registrando, observando, analizando. Una pareja joven se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, besándose y abrazándose, apurados por llegar a su camarote. Un camarero con el uniforme del crucero se dirigió a las puertas dobles que daban a la cocina con una jarra con agua en la mano. Uno de los músicos siguió a John y Mary con la mirada, antes de bajar la vista al atril con la partitura. Siguió entrando gente, el presentador les dio la bienvenida y la orquesta empezó a tocar. Nada sospechoso. Podría ser cualquiera, no había suficientes datos todavía. Decidió quedarse un rato, observar a la gran cantidad de pasajeros que se estaban reuniendo en el comedor para la cena y el show. La orquesta no tocaba mal, aunque Sherlock estaba seguro de poder tocar mucho mejor que el violinista.  
La mayoría de los pasajeros eran personas mayores de buena posición económica. Los había de todas nacionalidades. Muchos iban con sus familias y después de un rápido pero profundo examen visual, los descartó. Observó más detenidamente a un señor de unos cincuenta años, impecablemente vestido con un traje italiano a medida, que intervenía con mucho entusiasmo en los juegos que el animador organizaba.  
Una bonita joven que parecía francesa le dirigía insistentes miradas por sobre su vaso y le sonreía coqueta. Sherlock desvió la vista. La animación crecía en el salón y pronto el animador lo invitó a tomar parte en un juego, a lo que Sherlock se negó amablemente, diciendo que estaba cansado y ya se iba, tras lo cual no tuvo otro remedio que irse del comedor principal. Caminó por el pasillo rumbo al bar, donde podría continuar observando a la gente en un entorno más discreto. 

Mientras tanto, John y Mary se dirigieron a una de las cubiertas exteriores, después de un largo rato de perderse en infinitos pasillos y mirar en vano los planos del barco que había en cada sección. La cubierta exterior estaba desierta a aquella hora. Se instalaron en un par de reposeras, desde donde tenían una magnífica vista sobre el océano. Mary suspiró ligeramente  
\- Me siento estúpida pensando que algo me amenaza en un lugar como éste. Ahora pienso que lo imaginé todo. Pero sé que tengo razón, tengo una especie de intuición para estas cosas, que desarrollé con mi profesión.  
\- ¿Cuando empezaste a sentirse perseguida?  
\- Hace dos meses, cuando en el taller me dijeron que la falla en los frenos fue intencional, no accidental. Fue entonces cuando empecé a relacionar los diversos incidentes, y me di cuenta de que eran demasiados para ser coincidencias.  
\- ¿Empezaron estos hechos al mismo tiempo que algún caso nuevo o un nuevo cliente?  
\- No estoy segura, ya que no puedo asegurar cual fue el primero, pero en el último trimestre el estudio obtuvo tres nuevos clientes.

Estuvieron una hora más sentados conversando, bajo la luz de la luna creciente. Mary le contó a John, quien parecía inspirarle confianza, los incidentes de los últimos días con todos los detalles que pudo recordar, pero John le propuso que se los contara a Sherlock, porque el no tenía memoria eidética y seguramente olvidaría los detalles. A cambio propuso la hipótesis de que el culpable fuera algún ex-novio vengativo, con lo que consiguió que Mary le contara sobre sus escasas relaciones en los últimos diez años, donde estuvo demasiado ocupada abriéndose camino en el competitivo y machista mundo legal londinense como para dedicar muchas energías a mantener una relación estable. Actualmente tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para citas, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. John le contó cosas de su vida, y de como conoció a Sherlock con más detalles que los que daba en su blog. Omitió la falsa muerte de su amigo y todo lo que sufrió por ello. La herida estaba demasiado reciente. Mary debía saberlo si seguía su blog, pero fue lo bastante discreta para no preguntar nada.  
La brisa marina se hizo más fresca y Mary tiritó.  
\- No se me ocurre nada más que pueda ser relevante. Estoy cansada y tengo frío. Me voy a dormir.  
\- Te acompaño.  
John se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Mary para ayudarla a levantarse y le colocó su saco sobre los hombros. Mary se volvió a él, y le dedicó una sonrisa maravillosa, a la que John correspondió. 

Esta vez, John encontró fácilmente el camino a los camarotes. Frente a la puerta del suyo, Mary le pidió que entrara con ella, por si hubiera alguien dentro. A John le encantaba jugar al valiente caballero andante que salvaba a una bella dama en peligro, y se sentía feliz de que Mary acudiese a él en busca de protección. Entraron, y John observó que el camarote de Mary era muy parecido al suyo, excepto que había una sola cama matrimonial en él. Al parecer estaban en la cubierta de los camarotes más caros.  
\- ¿Encuentras algo fuera de lugar?  
Mary dio una vuelta por el cuarto, y revisó con cuidado su equipaje. Entro al pequeño baño y dio un grito. John corrió hacia el baño y vio a Mary mirándose horrorizada en el espejo roto.  
-Esto no estaba así antes. ¡Alguien estuvo aquí!- Mary temblaba y John la abrazó instintivamente. Ella se apoyó en él y pocos minutos después se tranquilizó.  
\- Debemos informar a Sherlock y dejar que el revise el lugar- susurró John sobre la cabeza inclinada de Mary. Ella se apartó de él y tomó su móvil. John la detuvo.  
\- Llamaré desde el mío. Es preferible que no quede registrado su número en el tuyo, a menos que sea una emergencia. Además, con él tengo llamado gratis- concluyó con una sonrisa. Mary sonrió a su vez, ya más tranquila.  
\- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estén aquí. Es una afortunada casualidad.  
John sacó su móvil del bolsillo del traje y llamó a Sherlock. Tuvo que salir al balcón, porque dentro del camarote no había señal. Aún así, la señal era muy débil, y tuvo que gritar para que Sherlock lo escuchara.  
\- Ven inmediatamente al camarote de la señorita Morstan. Creo que tenemos algo.  
Mary salió del pequeño baño y se sentó en la cama, con un gesto de cansancio.  
\- No sé porqué me está pasando todo esto. Estoy asustada, John.  
John se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.  
\- No te preocupes. Nos encargaremos de todo. Sherlock lo resolverá. Te vamos a proteger.  
En ese instante llamaron a la puerta. John corrió hacia ella y preguntó quien era con la voz más amenazante que pudo poner.  
\- Abre, John. - dijo Sherlock del otro lado, con ese tono de impaciencia que usaba con las personas menos inteligentes que él.  
John abrió la puerta con un suspiro de alivio casi imperceptible. Sherlock entró, cerró la puerta y la examinó con cuidado.  
\- Señorita Morstan, tengo que examinar a fondo su camarote. Será mejor que vayan al nuestro por un rato. Les avisaré cuando haya terminado. Trataré de no cambiar nada de lugar. 

John y Mary salieron, John precediendo a Mary para cubrirla por si alguien los atacaba desde un rincón del pasillo en penumbras. Sherlock trancó la puerta apenas salieron.  
Ya en su camarote, John sirvió dos whiskys y le tendió uno a Mary. Se quedaron bebiendo en silencio por un rato, y de pronto Mary comenzó a bostezar.  
\- Estoy tan cansada, John. Pero no voy a poder dormir, temo que alguien me mate. Ya saben donde estoy, y pudieron entrar tranquilamente.  
\- Será muy fácil averiguar quién tiene la llave. Tal vez alguien del personal de limpieza perdió la suya, o aceptó un trabajo por encargo. Pronto lo sabremos. Será mejor que pases aquí la noche, puedes usar mi cama. Así despistaremos a quien te persigue.  
\- No quiero molestarlos, pero estoy realmente asustada. Gracias, John. Necesitaré algo de ropa, en cuanto Sherlock termine con el registro de mi camarote iré a buscarla.  
\- Le pediré a Sherlock que te traiga algo. Es preferible que no te expongas más, al menos por esta noche.  
John se dirigió al balcón, pero esta vez no hubo suerte, no había señal. No se veían luces afuera, solamente la brillante iluminación nocturna del crucero y la luz de la luna. Debían estar lejos de la costa, fuera de alcance de las antenas, o tal vez solo era una interferencia pasajera. No quedaba más que esperar.  
Mary se echó en la cama y a los pocos minutos dormía.  
A la media hora Sherlock regresó, y se dirigió a su maleta, de la que sacó algo que escondió en el bolsillo de su traje. -Vamos – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
Sherlock y John salieron silenciosamente al pasillo. Pasaban algunos minutos de la una de la mañana. El barco se deslizaba tan suavemente que no se percibía movimiento alguno. Se escuchaba música muy lejana. El baile debía estar en su apogeo. Se detuvieron en el corredor unos instantes, y luego los se metieron en el camarote de Mary.  
\- John, no confíes en ella. El truco de la damisela en apuros es muy viejo. Hasta yo caí en él una vez. La dama nos está ocultando algo. Sabe más de lo que nos dice sobre quién la está tratando de matar. Es alguien muy torpe o sólo está tratando de asustarla, porque es ridículamente ineficaz.  
-¿Porqué nos contrataría para averiguar quién la quiere matar si ya lo sabe?  
\- Las mujeres son un misterio. Sus móviles no son muy lógicos. Hay algo que resulta claro y es que un extraño entró en su habitación. Un hombre de más de 100 kilos de peso. Y no fue alguien de mantenimiento porque habrían reemplazado el espejo o al menos le habrían avisado.  
\- Yo creo que está realmente asustada. Quien sea que la siguió hasta aquí es alguien con recursos. Este viaje no es barato precisamente.  
\- Por favor, John. En los círculos en que se mueve esta dama, el precio de este crucero es insignificante. Estuve leyendo los archivos de sus clientes en su computadora portátil. Estaban encriptados, pero conozco la mayoría de los algoritmos de encriptación, no tardé más de cinco minutos en abrirlos. Dos de sus clientes son importantes empresas de tecnología, y ella lleva los asuntos de las patentes. Hay muchas aplicaciones tecnológicas realmente ingeniosas que podrían ser usadas por varios gobiernos, estoy seguro que mi hermano pagaría mucho dinero por tener el control de algunos de estos inventos. Los demás parecían asuntos corrientes, nada como para matar por ellos. En todos los casos hay grandes sumas de dinero en juego. También es posible que quien la persigue sea algún antiguo amante, o una esposa celosa. La dama es muy atractiva, por lo que puedo ver según tus reacciones.  
\- Porque tu no reaccionas frente a una mujer atractiva. Me equivoco, reaccionas sólo frente a “la mujer”. - John no pudo evitar acentuar las comillas con las manos. Esperaba provocar una respuesta en Sherlock que le probara que también era humano. Ante su sorpresa, observó que Sherlock trataba de ocultar una media sonrisa. El recuerdo de ella aún le hacía sonreír. No existían dudas, Irene era “La Mujer” en la vida de Sherlock, la primera y John se temía que además fuera la única. Sintió pena por su amigo. La única mujer en su vida estaba muerta.  
Sherlock no perdió tiempo. Sacó del bolsillo una minicámara espía y la colocó enfocando la puerta que daba al pasillo, cuidadosamente oculta en la elegante lámpara de pie que daba una discreta luz dorada en una esquina. Hizo lo mismo con otra cámara apuntando a la puerta del balcón, que escondió en la maceta de una planta que colgaba junto a la puerta de vidrio.  
\- Son las dos únicas entradas, y de esta forma respetamos la privacidad de la señorita Morstan. Si filmáramos el interior de la habitación podría demandarnos. Los abogados son peligrosos con este tipo de cosas. - Sherlock colocó además un pequeño micrófono que disimuló en un rincón de la impecable alfombra de color crema que cubría el camarote.  
\- Ahora ya podemos irnos. Mary tendrá que volver a su camarote si queremos que la trampa funcione.  
\- ¿La vas a usar como carnada?- John se enfureció.  
\- John, ya es la carnada. Nosotros somos los pescadores.  
\- Está durmiendo. Está asustada. No sería mejor quedarnos nosotros en su habitación y esperar a que quien sea que la persigue entre?  
\- No creo que regrese esta noche. Es probable que te haya visto entrar con ella.  
\- Nadie nos siguió, Sherlock. Presté atención.  
\- Por supuesto, John. Una romántica conversación en la cubierta exterior, a la luz de la luna, con una mujer que te parece atractiva. Estabas muy atento a los alrededores.  
\- No fue una conversación romántica- de pronto John se interrumpió. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
\- Te lo dije. No te darías cuenta si quien te sigue es lo bastante bueno.  
\- ¿Y como sabes que nadie te siguió hasta aquí?  
\- Lo sé. Yo sí estoy seguro. Y por otra parte, dirigirme directamente a nuestro camarote después de recorrer las instalaciones recreativas nocturnas del barco, es algo perfectamente natural para cualquier observador. Lo fundamental aquí es que nadie sepa que yo estoy investigando el caso de la señorita Morstan, o quien esté detrás de ella renunciará hasta encontrarla a solas. Lo más peligroso serán las excursiones a tierra que están previstas. Tendrás que seguir fingiendo ser su cita, John, y no separarte de ella. Yo los seguiré discretamente, para protegerla y estar listo a intervenir en caso necesario. Sé que te toca la parte más difícil, en caso de peligro, serás tu quién se expondrá más. Pero no se me ocurre otra forma de hacerlo. Llamaría demasiado la atención. No debemos mostrarnos juntos en ninguna circunstancia, aunque si alguien investiga sabrá quiénes somos y dónde estamos.  
\- No me importa el peligro, Sherlock. Acompañar a Mary es un placer.  
\- Ten cuidado con ella. Nos está ocultando algo, sabía quienes somos. Es demasiada coincidencia que lea tu blog, y que tenga tu misma terapeuta. Investigaré sus antecedentes. Quédate tu a acompañarla, no sería raro si es tu cita. Y me informarás de cualquier comportamiento extraño que tenga, con quién se comunica, cuales son sos costumbres. Puede estar tendiéndonos una trampa.  
\- ¿Y si no quiere que me quede? Acabo de conocerla.  
\- John, tu eres el experto en mujeres. Sabrás manejar la situación. Ahora ve tu primero y yo saldré después. Regresa con ella y tráela aquí. Traten de descansar. Yo estaré vigilando.  
Sherlock se dirigió a la puerta y escuchó con atención. No había ruido de pasos. Abrió lentamente la puerta y observó a todos lados. Luego le hizo una seña a John, el cual salió primero y entró en su propio camarote. Unos minutos después salió Sherlock.  
Cuando entró en el suyo, vio a John despertando suavemente a Mary.  
\- Debes regresar, te acompañaré. No hay peligro por el momento. Sherlock estará vigilando y yo me quedaré contigo.  
Una adormilada Mary se dirigió tambaleante a la puerta, apoyada en el brazo de John, que le guiñó el ojo a Sherlock al salir.  
No se veía a nadie por el estrello pasillo. John guió la mano de Mary para que pudiera colocar la tarjeta magnética que abría la puerta, ya que Mary estaba más dormida que despierta. La guió hasta su cama y la ayudó a tenderse. Mary suspiró se frotó los ojos para despejarse.  
\- ¿Donde vas a dormir, John?  
\- Aquí. John señaló un cómodo sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana, de cara al océano absolutamente oscuro por el que cruzaban- no te preocupes, se ve cómodo. Dormí en lugares peores en la guerra.  
\- Si estás muy incómodo, ven a la cama. Es lo bastante grande y los dos somos adultos. No va a pasar nada que no queramos. - Le sonrió seductoramente, a pesar de su rostro adormilado. John sonríó a su vez.  
\- Me encantaría, Mary, pero fue un día muy difícil para todos, y será mejor que descansemos.  
\- Está bien. Pero abre el balcón, quiero oír el ruido del océano, me ayudará a dormir.  
John abrió la puerta de vidrio y salió al balcón. No había viento y el suave susurro del océano invadió la habitación en penumbras. Y llegó otro sonido, mezclado con el del agua. Las suaves y melancólicas notas de un violín, magistralmente interpretado, que venía de un balcón próximo. John sonrió, y se tendió en el sofá, que era realmente cómodo. Pocos minutos después, ambos dormían, arrullados por el océano y el violín. 

La noche pasó sin novedad. A la mañana siguiente, después de pasar por su camarote para darse una ducha y cambiarse, John pasó a buscar a Mary para ir al comedor a desayunar. Según el itinerario que les entregaron al subir a bordo, éste sería un día de navegación en alta mar, mientras el barco se dirigía a Islandia. La primera escala no sería hasta el día siguiente por la tarde. Esto obligaba a los pasajeros a interactuar unos con otros y a divertirse usando las instalaciones del barco.  
Cuando llegaron al comedor, vieron que Sherlock ya estaba ocupando una mesa para cuatro, y charlaba despreocupadamente con una pareja de cincuentones y el hombre que se mostró tan sociable la noche anterior. Los saludó discretamente con la cabeza, mientras ellos se dirigían a una mesa junto a la ventana. Era un hermoso día, el océano se veía sereno y brillaba al sol. Algunas nubes surcaban el cielo y parecían acumularse hacia el oeste.  
Mary estaba de excelente humor, tras una buena noche de descanso. John se sentía feliz también. El desayuno fue muy agradable. Mary propuso ir a la piscina interior a nadar, ya que a pesar de ser verano, estaban muy al norte, y la temperatura demasiado fría volvía poco atractiva la piscina exterior. En el escaso tiempo que tenía en su actividad diaria, se hacía una hora diaria para ir a nadar y hacer ejercicio para mantenerse en forma y liberar tensiones, y no quería dejar de hacerlo en esa semana.  
John le respondió que con gusto la acompañaría. Luego de desayunar fueron a sus respectivos camarotes para cambiarse. John le envió un mensaje a Sherlock, informándole de donde iban a estar, y no recibió respuesta. La señal volvía a ser muy débil y John se temía que cuando estuvieran a medio camino hacia Islandia, no habría señal en absoluto. Esta idea lo alarmó ligeramente. Las cosas podían complicarse si se veían separados y sin comunicación.  
Se dirigieron juntos a la piscina climatizada de la cubierta dos. Había muy pocos pasajeros, lo que no era extraño siendo aún temprano en la mañana, y la oferta de diversión del crucero era tan amplia que excepto en las horas de las comidas, o en el salón de baile, rara vez se veía una gran concentración de personas en el mismo lugar.  
La gran piscina de agua clara invitaba a nadar, y Mary se zambulló enseguida, después de dejar su bata en una silla plástica. John la imitó. La temperatura del agua era perfecta, y nadaron juntos a lo largo de la piscina. John advirtió que Mary nadaba muy bien, como una profesional, y pronto lo dejó atrás. John le preguntó si solía competir y riendo, Mary explicó que lo hacía cuando estaba en secundaria, pero en cuanto empezó su carrera profesional ya no tuvo tiempo.  
\- Tu no acostumbras nadar, por lo que veo. No estás en buena forma.  
\- No, hace tiempo que no lo hago. No voy mucho a la playa y como tu, no tengo tiempo de ir regularmente a una piscina- . Se habría dejado matar antes que confesarle a Mary que nunca superó la fobia que le inspiraban las piscinas públicas desde que Moriarty lo cubrió de explosivos como trampa para Sherlock junto a una piscina Ni su terapeuta pudo ayudarlo con eso. Si no fuera por Mary y su deber de protegerla, no habría entrado al agua.  
\- Juguemos una carrera. El primero que llegue al otro lado paga el champán de la cena.  
\- Tendría que pagar el que pierde, es lo que se acostumbra- dijo John, o me voy a dejar ganar.  
\- Quiero invitarte yo, doctor Watson. Preparados, uno, dos, ya!!!  
Mary comenzó a bracear rápidamente, adelantando a John, que se esforzaba heroicamente en seguirla. Estaba por llegar al otro lado cuando comenzó a gritar.  
\- ¡John, tengo un calambre! Auxilio!  
Por un momento John pensó que Mary estaba jugando, que quería hacerse la doncella en apuros para ser rescatada heroicamente, pero enseguida notó el pánico en la voz de Mary.  
\- ¡Socorro!, no puedo nadar, algo me pasa – el grito se convirtió en un jadeo ahogado. El miedo invadió a John, dejándolo paralizado. La piscina, los explosivos, Moriarty. Un nuevo grito desesperado de Mary lo hizo reaccionar, y nadó tan rápido como pudo. Cuando llegó a su lado, Mary se había hundido y parecía inconsciente. Recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas, John se sumergió y la sacó a flote, luchando para sacarla de la piscina. Alguien se acercó nadando velozmente y la sacó del agua, sin apenas esfuerzo. Luego ayudó a John a salir, el cual se arrodilló junto a Mary y comenzó a practicar la reanimación. Mary reaccionó enseguida, tosiendo y escupiendo agua. John la sostuvo en sus brazos, incorporándola, hasta que su respiración se hizo más regular, pero seguía temblando.  
\- John, no me puedo mover. No sé que me pasa- sollozó Mary.  
El hombre que los ayudó se acercó a ella y le examinó los ojos, los labios, brazos y piernas. En ese momento John se fijó en él por primera vez, y su mirada encontró unos fríos ojos grises de forma extraña, ojos que él conocía muy bien.  
\- Veo que hiciste un excelente trabajo como guardaespaldas, John. Afortunadamente tus conocimientos médicos sí fueron útiles.  
\- Sherlock, lo lamento. No sé que pasó, ella nada como profesional.  
\- Alguien le administró un relajante muscular muy fuerte, y probablemente un sedante. Sólo pudo ser en el desayuno, y ante tu propia cara. Yo sé exactamente quién fue el camarero que les sirvió, lo interrogaré. Ahora llevemos a Mary a su camarote, que descanse y se recupere. Probablemente la droga tarde unas horas en dejar de actuar.  
Sherlock se envolvió en su bata y ayudó a Mary a ponerse la suya, mientras John la sostenía, porque Mary apenas se mantenía de pie, apoyada en sus piernas temblorosas.  
Los demás bañistas se acercaron a ver que ocurría, y John les dijo que todo estaba bien, que la señorita sufrió un calambre, que era médico y la atendería en su camarote.  
Llegaron sin incidentes al camarote de Mary y nuevamente John la tendió en la cama y la examinó detenidamente. Mary cerró los ojos, como si le costara mantenerlos abiertos. A los pocos minutos, dormía profundamente.  
\- Tienes razón. Fue un sedante con un relajante muscular de mucha potencia, pero inofensivo para alguien que no esté en el agua ni conduciendo un vehículo. Sus efectos pasarán en un par de horas- luego se dirigió a Sherlock y bajó la voz.  
\- Pudo haber muerto, y sería mi culpa. Me paralicé. Fue la maldita piscina. Creí verlo de nuevo, Sherlock, a él y los explosivos. Y lo que pasó después. Un instante más y Mary moría.  
\- Está bien, John, lo comprendo. Quédate con ella, buscaré al camarero.  
Sherlock salió del camarote de Mary y se llevó la mano distraídamente al bolsillo. John alcanzó a ver la culata de un revólver. Que mala suerte, pensó John, verse metidos en esta situación cuando sólo quería unas vacaciones. Pero había visto en Sherlock esa expresión que tenía cuando estaba trabajando, la emoción de la cacería. Había visto al guerrero en el campo de batalla, como le explicó Mycroft en su primer encuentro. Y supo que era eso, más que nada en el mundo, lo que Sherlock necesitaba para volver a ser él mismo. Sonrió para sí. Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson estaban de vuelta.  
Mary despertó dos horas más tarde, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Aun llevaba su traje de baño, y cuando lo notó, decidió darse una ducha, que terminó por despejar su mente de los últimos efectos de la droga. Salió de la ducha vestida, peinada y arreglada. John le tomó el pulso y le examinó los ojos.  
\- ¿Que recuerdas, Mary?  
\- Estábamos jugando carreras en la piscina. Iba a ganarte y me dio una especie de calambre, no me podía mover. Me hubiera ahogado si no estabas ahí. Salvaste mi vida.  
\- Alguien colocó una droga en tu desayuno. Sherlock fue a investigar. Reconociste a alguien en el comedor esta mañana?  
\- A algunos los vi anoche en la cena.  
\- Sí, eso es esperable. Recuerdas a alguien de antes de embarcar? ¿Alguna de las personas que te siguió en Londres?  
\- No estoy segura, sólo empecé a fijarme en la gente cuando me di cuenta que no podían ser coincidencias. Hablando de cena, estoy muerta de hambre. ¿Que hora es?  
\- Trece y treinta. No es raro que tengas hambre, desayunamos temprano. Deben estar sirviendo el almuerzo ya. ¿Te sientes lo bastante bien como para ir al comedor o les pido que te sirvan aquí?  
\- Estoy bien. No quiero quedarme aquí a esperar que me ataquen otra vez.  
Salieron y se dirigieron al comedor principal. John ofreció el brazo a Mary y ella se apoyó ligeramente en él. Todavía estaba un poco pálida.  
La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas cuando llegaron al comedor. Sherlock no se veía por ninguna parte.  
Ocuparon una mesa que quedaba en el lado opuesto del comedor, John recordaba lo que dijo Sherlock del camarero y no quería que los atendiera el mismo que en el desayuno, el cual no estaba a la vista, aunque John no estaba muy seguro. Había estado demasiado pendiente de Mary para fijarse en él.  
Almorzaron tranquilamente y no hablaron mucho. John sugirió que pidieran lo mismo o algo que les gustara a los dos y cambiaran los platos después. Lo mismo hicieron con las copas. Mary le agradeció el caballeroso gesto.  
En un momento, John escuchó el tono de mensajes de su móvil, y lo miró con disimulo.  
“Bien pensado, pero no intentará el mismo truco dos veces”. SH. Sonrió y se lo mostró a Mary.  
Alguien se acercó a la mesa y saludó alegremente. - ¡Mary! ¿Que haces aquí?  
\- ¡Hola Osvald! Estoy de vacaciones. ¿Y tú?  
\- Lo mismo. ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte!.  
John carraspeó con impaciencia. El hombre tenía unos sesenta años, vestía muy elegantemente con un traje azul y corbata a juego sobre camisa rosa. Tenía abundante cabello gris muy bien peinado y unos ojos azules luminosos y expresivos.  
\- John, este es Osvald, un cliente. Osvald, este es John. Lo conocí a bordo y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.  
\- Comprendo - Osvald miró a John con ojos penetrantes y John sintió un escalofrío, sin poder explicarse la causa.  
\- ¿Como está tu familia? - había cierto tono en la voz de Mary que revelaba nerviosismo y su sonrisa se veía falsa.  
\- Están muy bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo nos podemos tomar vacaciones juntos. Estaban en la piscina, pero ya están en camino – los ojos de Osvald se volvieron a mirar a Mary, y a John le pareció que la comía con los ojos. Daba la impresión de que ambos querían hablar sin testigos.  
John empezó a sentirse incómodo y decidió dar una excusa para alejarse un momento y que pudieran hablar. Lo asombraba la tensión que percibía en el ambiente. Se levantó murmurando que iba al baño. Se dirigió al baño de hombres que quedaba en el pasillo de acceso del comedor. Estaba lavándose la cara cuando su móvil sonó de nuevo. “No confíes en él. No lo dejes solo con Mary” SH.  
Rápidamente salió del baño y casi corrió hasta la mesa que compartía con Mary. John sintió el pánico que apretaba su garganta cuando vio que no había nadie en ella. Ni Mary ni el tal Osvald. Miró alrededor por si se había equivocado de mesa, pero no cabían dudas, ahí estaban los platos que habían pedido, casi sin tocarlos. Quiso creer que quizás Mary estaba en el baño también, pero de su silla colgaba el bolso donde siempre llevaba la computadora portátil y que John reconoció sin dudar. Mary no se separaba nunca de su portátil, y menos ahora que se sabía perseguida. Tomó el bolso y lo encontró muy liviano. Lo abrió con dedos temblorosos y comprobó que la pequeña laptop de Mary no estaba.  
Se dirigió al camarero que los atendió momentos antes y le preguntó por la señorita que lo acompañaba y que estaba en la mesa ocho, junto a la ventana. El sorprendido camarero dijo que la vio salir con el caballero con el que hablaba momentos antes.  
John salió corriendo del comedor, y vio a Sherlock, que le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Este tenía un corte sangrante en una mano, que apretaba con un pañuelo atado que se veía empapado en sangre.  
\- Vamos John, los alcanzaremos. Sé a dónde van.  
Corrieron por los pasillos. Sherlock tomó a John del brazo y lo fue guiando, casi remolcándolo por momentos. Sherlock parecía conocer el barco a la perfección, recorría los pasillos y subía y bajaba escaleras con tanta seguridad como si estuviera recorriendo los pasadizos y callejones de Londres, que no tenían secretos para él.  
Finalmente llegaron a la cubierta seis, a un largo pasillo con muchas puertas numeradas. Sherlock se detuvo y le hizo una seña a John para que guardara silencio.  
-Ya sé quien es y porqué persigue a Mary. Uno de estos camarotes es el suyo. Ocupó dos, uno para su familia y el otro, para sus propios fines. Tenía la pantalla perfecta, por eso me hizo dudar.  
John no entendía nada - ¿Quién es y que quiere de Mary?  
\- Te lo explicaré después. Lo importante es encontrar a Mary y su computadora. Su camarote es el 317. Es interno, sin ventanas, lo que es una ventaja, porque tiene una sola entrada.  
\- ¿Como entraremos?  
\- No lo haremos, el saldrá. Es un viejo truco que utilicé con éxito muchas veces. Necesito que hagas sonar la alarma contra incendios, al tiempo que yo me encargo de hacer humo en el pasillo. Grita con todas tus fuerzas y trae al personal del barco que encuentres en esta cubierta. Yo esperaré aquí y le saltaré encima. Con suerte todo terminará rápido y Mary estará a salvo. ¿Estás listo?  
John asintió. Estaba un poco sin aliento, pero resuelto a todo. No podía perdonarse haber sido tan estúpido de dejar a Mary sola con un desconocido, aunque fueran sólo cinco minutos. Se alejó por el pasillo, mientras Sherlock manipulaba algo que no pudo ver, pero sí vio la columna de humo negruzco que surgió, al tiempo que Sherlock dejaba escapar un gemido de dolor.  
Presionó el botón rojo de la alarma, mientras gritaba ¡“fuego”!, con toda la potencia de que fue capaz. El miedo que sentía por Mary ayudó a que sus gritos sonaran más reales. A los pocos minutos oyó gritos y pasos apresurados que se acercaban y corrió de nuevo junto a Sherlock. Este aguardaba pegado a la pared, con el revólver en mano, a que se abriera la puerta 317 y le hizo señas de que se situara al otro lado de la puerta del camarote. Se escuchó un grito de mujer y John apretó los dientes. Si algo le pasaba a Mary, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Aguardó pegado a la pared, casi sin respirar, atento a la dirección en que pudiera salir el secuestrador. Pasaron unos segundos, los gritos y pasos aumentaron en volumen, a medida que el humo del pasillo se hacía más espeso. De repente la puerta se abrió silenciosamente y Mary salió, seguida por el elegante hombre del traje azul, que le sujetaba lso brazos por la espalda y parecía apretar un revólver contra ella. Se dirigió en dirección opuesta al humo, hacia donde lo esperaba Sherlock. Mary soltó un grito y el hombre le gritó que se callara. Sherlock se lanzó sobre el hombre, derribándolo junto con Mary. Ella se retorció y se deslizó a un lado, mientras Sherlock y el tal Osvald luchaban por el arma. John se precipitó sobre el hombre, saltando sobre su espalda y golpeándolo con fuerza en la nuca. El hombre se desplomó, inconsciente.  
Sherlock se levantó, sujetándose la mano herida y John corrió hacia Mary, ayudándola a ponerse en pie y verificando que no estuviera herida. Mary estaba bien, pero asustada, y se apoyó en John, cerrando los ojos. John la envolvió en sus brazos, meciéndola suavemente. -Ya pasó, todo está bien, le dijo con dulzura.  
\- Y tu, ¿estás bien?- preguntó a Sherlock por sobre el desordenado pelo rubio de Mary.  
\- Sí. El supuesto camarero me atacó con un cuchillo de cocina muy afilado. Hoy en día los espías tienen habilidades muy diversas. Será mejor que quitemos a este hombre del pasillo porque esto se llenará de gente en breve. Ayúdame, John, no tengo mucha fuerza en esta mano.  
Entre los dos entraron a Osvald al camarote, precedidos por Mary y cerraron la puerta. El humo ya se estaba disipando, pero la alarma continuaba sonando.  
Una vez dentro, Sherlock sacó un par de esposas de su bolsillo y esposó al hombre con las manos por detrás. Seguidamente le sacó la corbata y le ató los pies con ella.  
\- ¿Se puede saber quién es?  
\- Se llama Phillip Steele. Y también Howard Reynolds. Y Michael Norris, y últimamente Osvald Peterson. Es un espía que hace años robó secretos tecnológicos de estado. Estaba interesando en venderlos y contrató el estudio de Mary, especialista en transacciones internacionales. En otras palabras, quería vender nuestros secretos a otras potencias interesadas, cuyos espías se enteraron del prestigioso estudio encargado de la transacción. Los atentados contra Mary no tenían más finalidad que la de distraerla para quitarla de en medio y apoderarse de los documentos en negociación. Lo que no sé, señorita Morstan, es si usted sabía o no de que se negociaba en la transacción, por lo que me veré obligado a arrestarla de igual forma.  
\- No lo sabía, pero cuando empezó todo esto, lo sospeché. Cometí el error de creerme Perry Mason, y a la vez deseaba hacer un servicio a mi país. Pero como expliqué antes, señor Holmes, no soy abogada criminal y caí en todas las trampas que me tendieron. Osvald decidió que vendería su producto en otra ocasión, y retiró su caso. Yo tenia copias de todo, como con todos los clientes, en mi caja fuerte. Ahí empezaron los atentados, no tengo dudas ahora de que deseaban recuperar todas las copias. Este crucero era mi oportunidad de alejarme un tiempo y decidir que haría a continuación. Creí que estaría a salvo. Cuando vi a Osvald, mi ex-cliente, me asusté de verdad. Nadie creería en una coincidencia. Sospecho que iba a aprovechar el crucero para contactar a sus compradores directamente, una vez que me quitara de en medio. Mi error fue no informar antes al gobierno, en cuanto advertí de lo que se trataba, lo admito. No tengo más culpa que esa.  
\- Eso lo decidirán los jueces. De momento está bajo arresto civil.  
\- ¿Porqué no nos contaste la verdad desde un principio, Mary?  
\- No tenía pruebas y no sabía si podía confiar en ustedes. Lo lamento, John.  
\- Este crucero tiene al menos dos agentes más, de países distintos, además de nuestro Osvald. Y además soy el cuarto agente involuntario. Voy a matar a Mycroft- susurró, pero John lo escuchó.  
\- ¿Mycroft?  
\- Por supuesto. Sabía de los agentes y del cliente de Mary, pero no podía intervenir directamente. El gobierno debe quedar al margen de este tipo de asuntos, oficialmente hablando. Y por supuesto, el hermano menor hace su trabajo sucio. Apostaría lo que quieras a que fue su idea que tu paciente nos regalase los pasajes para este crucero.  
\- Sherlock, ¿como averiguaste todo esto?  
\- Me di cuenta esta mañana que el camarero que los sirvió en el desayuno se movía con demasiada torpeza. Recordé que anoche lo vi entrar a la cocina con una jarra llena, justo después que ustedes se fueran. No volvió a salir, aún cuando todas las mesas estaban llenas. Ya sabes que yo registro muchos hechos, aunque de momento ignore su utilidad. Cuando Mary sufrió el accidente y me di cuenta que había sido drogada, supe que el camarero tenía algo que ver, y lo busqué. Traté de interrogarlo, peleamos y me atacó. Es bueno con el cuchillo, tanto como yo esquivando, pero me descuidé un instante y me cortó. Después lo capturé, aún está en nuestro camarote, bien atado. No me dijo nada, pero no fue necesario. Sabes que tengo memoria eidética. Reconocí su rostro, a pesar dell bigote falso, de unos expedientes que me pasó Mycroft en uno de sus encargos. Puedo ver los rasgos esenciales a través de los disfraces. Se llama Boris Warner, y es uno de los que está detrás de los documentos, para robarlos o destruirlos. Tiene varios antecedentes, aunque nunca se le pudo probar nada. Por supuesto, nadie me contrató para hacerlo.  
\- ¿Quién es el tercero?  
\- No lo sé por el momento, sólo que es un hombre que pesa más de 100 kilos, ya que ninguno de estos dos alcanza ese peso. Podría ser cualquiera. Lo que importa ahora es que vamos a hacer con estos dos. No los podemos tener atados en los camarotes todo el viaje. Y aquí estamos en aguas internacionales, no podría intervenir ni siquiera mi hermano. Lo mejor será hablar con el comisario de a bordo y ver si tienen algún lugar apropiado para encerrarlos. De momento los acusaremos de robo y ataques a una pasajera. Servirá hasta que lleguemos a Reykjavik, donde me comunicaré con mi hermano en nuestra embajada.  
\- Antes de que hagas nada más, te curaré esa herida. Está sangrando mucho, y creo que el corte es profundo. Voy a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios.  
\- No es nada, John, estaré bien.  
\- No vas a enseñarme mi trabajo, Sherlock, yo no te enseño a ti el tuyo. Déjame ver esa herida.  
\- Está bien, dejaré que me cures, pero no aquí. Colocaremos el cartel de no molestar en la puerta, y nadie intentará entrar hasta que hable con el capitán y el comisario de a bordo.  
\- Vi un botiquín en el extremo de esta cubierta. No me llevará mucho tiempo. Llamarás mucho la atención con la mano chorreando sangre.  
Sherlock se sentó en la cama y suspiró - está bien, John, como quieras.  
Apenas John se fue, Sherlock dejó escapar un leve gemido. La mano le dolía y había perdido mucha sangre. Odiaba admitir que no estaba en condiciones de combatir, y que estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por el segundo espía si John no lo dejaba fuera de combate en ese preciso momento.  
John regresó a los pocos minutos, con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y le examinó la mano, apartando con suavidad el pañuelo que envolvía malamente la herida. La desinfectó y le dio un par de puntos, luego se la vendó en forma correcta. Finalmente le hizo tomar un calmante, y un antibiótico. - Vas a estar bien, sólo debemos cuidar que no se infecte.  
\- Gracias John. No sé que haría sin ti. Ahora voy a hablar con el capitán. Tu lleva a Mary a su camarote; no es prudente estar mucho tiempo aquí. No sabemos quién más está implicado en ésto.  
Una media hora más tarde, luego de abrirse paso entre la burocracia del barco, Sherlock explicaba la historia al capitán y al comisario, y luego los llevó con los prisioneros, que fueron trasladados a la cubierta inferior, a lo más parecido a una celda que había en el barco: un camarote interior, austeramente amueblado, con puerta blindada y varios cierres de seguridad. Estaba diseñado para transportar objetos valiosos, dinero o joyas de los pasajeros que quisieran hacerlo, pero en ese momento se hallaba desocupado.  
John y Mary fueron hacia el camarote de ella, la que insistió en darse una ducha porque se sentía sucia. Estuvo tanto rato bajo el agua que John oía correr, que éste se acercó a la puerta del baño a preguntarle si se encontraba bien; en ese momento la oyó sollozar y no preguntó nada. Se limitó a esperar y a abrazarla cuando salió, confortándola.  
Una hora después regresó Sherlock, se veía cansado y pálido.  
\- No podemos hacer más hasta mañana, John. Me voy a dormir un rato, pasé la noche despierto, investigando. La señorita Morstan no tiene a dónde ir, porque estamos en alta mar, no es necesario que la vigiles todo el tiempo, puedes descansar si lo deseas.  
Con un sonoro bostezo, Sherlock salió y se dirigió a su camarote. John sonrió a sus espaldas. Con todo su genio, había cosas que Sherlock no entendería jamás.  
Pasó una tarde encantadora con Mary, que al revés que Sherlock, prefería no dormir para no tener pesadillas, y se divirtieron mucho con todo lo que ofrecía el crucero, evitando la piscina esta vez. Fueron al casino, al salón de baile, a un lindo salón de té, y a la cubierta de juegos.  
A la noche regresaron y Mary le pidió que pasara la noche con ella, que tenía miedo de quedarse sola. Esta vez John aceptó el ofrecimiento de Mary de dormir en la cama, porque ella parecía necesitar su compañía. Lo que siguió fue inevitable, y les hizo bien a los dos. Mary se durmió profundamente, en los brazos de John, con una sonrisa en la cara y poco después John también dormía.  
A las tres de la mañana, John despertó sobresaltado, al oír un ruido fuera de lo normal, un ruido atroz, lastimero, que sonó claramente en el pasillo: el ruido de un arco de violín siendo raspado brutalmente contra las cuerdas. John saltó de la cama y tras hacerle un gesto de silencio a Mary, que se despertó también, salió al pasillo con su revólver y se precipitó al camarote que compartía con Sherlock, del cual conservaba la tarjeta magnética que le posibilitó la entrada en segundos. Sherlock estaba sobre la alfombra, y aplastándolo contra ella, había un hombre corpulento, vestido de uniforme, que le pisaba la mano herida con un enorme pie y con sus manos grandes y fuertes trataba de estrangularlo. Sherlock se defendía con el arco del violín, tratando de golpear al hombre en el rostro, pero parecía una batalla perdida, sus movimientos eran lentos y desesperados y parecía que estaba luchando por respirar. John supo que no había ni un segundo que perder, o Sherlock moriría. Apuntó con su revólver y disparó sin dudar un instante. El hombre de uniforme se desplomó en el suelo, sobre Sherlock, que lo empujó para escapar. John corrió en su ayuda, apartando al falso marinero de encima de su amigo, y dejándolo en el suelo, tendido de espaldas.  
Sherlock permaneció inmóvil unos momentos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. John se asustó al verlo tan pálido y agotado mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. La herida de la mano se había vuelto a abrir y sangraba.  
\- ¿Que pasó?- preguntó John mientras conducía a Sherlock hacia la cama.  
\- Quedaba uno- dijo Sherlock en un jadeo, mientras miraba al hombre caído.- ¿Está vivo?  
La pregunta no tenía sentido. En el lugar donde estaba el corazón se veía el orificio de salida de la bala. John se inclinó sobre él, y le tomó el pulso, aunque mirando la herida supo que era inútil. La bala atravesó el corazón y el hombre murió en el acto. John levantó los ojos y su mirada se cruzó con la de Sherlock.  
\- Será mejor que llamemos al capitán – dijo Sherlock. Contactaré a Mycroft también, esto se complicó. No le va a hacer ninguna gracia.  
\- Si es cierta tu teoría de que él nos metió en esto, lo tiene merecido. Y tu, ¿estás bien? Te ves horrible. Tendré que vendarte de nuevo.  
\- Estaré bien, John. Tenemos cosas más urgentes de qué ocuparnos. Llama al número de emergencias desde ahí - señaló un teléfono que se comunicaba con el centro de mandos del barco. Seguidamente se recostó en la cama y suspiró. John llamó a emergencias y luego se acercó a él y le revisó la herida. Los puntos estaban bien, le cambió el vendaje usando su propio maletín de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaba consigo en los viajes. Sherlock se dejó curar, sin protestar esta vez.  
Minutos después, llegaba un oficial, seguido del capitán del barco, llamado Charles Harris.  
Sherlock le contó su versión, sin salirse de la verdad, pero sin revelarle que el atacante era un espía que pretendía robar documentos sobre artefactos de alta tecnología. El capitán pareció convencido que todo se debía a los intentos de asesinato de Mary Morstan, una joven abogada heredera de una gran fortuna, por parte de los parientes no reconocidos del tío millonario de la joven, que querían sacarla de en medio para apoderarse de su herencia. El doctor Watson y él mismo eran los guardaespaldas que escoltaban a la joven en su viaje para que se aseguraran que llegaba a salvo. Sherlock era muy bueno contando historias, y el incidente de Mary en la piscina ya era conocido por todo el barco, lo que contribuyó a hacerla más creíble.  
El cuerpo del supuesto marinero se dejó en custodia del capitán, y sería repatriado al llegar a Reikjavik, donde contactarían con la embajada de su país de procedencia, una vez que fuera identificado.  
El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente. Después de sostener una charla telefónica con su hermano, que no fue fácil por lo que pudo ver John en su expresión, Sherlock durmió profundamente y también Mary, pero John estuvo de guardia, yendo de un camarote a otro, vigilando el sueño de los dos.  
A la mañana siguiente llegaron a la capital de Islandia. Sherlock no quiso perder el tiempo desayunando y apenas pudieron, desembarcaron los tres. El bote los llevó al puerto, y de ahí no fue difícil conseguir un taxi hasta la embajada británica. La ciudad parecía pintoresca y hermosa, y John y Mary lamentaron no tener tiempo para recorrerla tranquilamente. Sherlock no decía nada y apenas miraba el paisaje.  
En la embajada británica los recibieron enseguida, y los hicieron pasar a un lujoso despacho, que por lo que Sherlock dedujo era el del mismo embajador, teoría que fue corroborada enseguida cuando un hombre vestido impecablemente, que aparentaba unos cincuenta años, muy bien llevados, se presentó a sí mismo como sir Stuart Gill, embajador británico en Islandia. Inmediatamente después, una familiar figura entró en el despacho.  
\- No te esperaba tan pronto, hermano mayor- dijo con frialdad Sherlock  
\- Ni yo esperaba que te metieras en líos tan rápido, hermanito – contestó Mycroft, aún más frío – hola John.  
\- Hola Mycroft – John se esforzó en poner una expresión neutra.  
\- No iba a esperar a que llamaras para entrar en acción, sabiendo cual sería la próxima escala del crucero – dijo Mycroft en dirección a Sherlock - espero que hayas disfrutado el viaje.  
\- Resultó muy entretenido. Te agradezco que hayas programado tanta diversión para mí.  
\- Sherlock, eres el mejor para la tarea y lo sabes. No podíamos involucrarnos directamente en el asunto.  
\- ¿Porqué no me lo pediste? No sería la primera vez que me contratas para ayudarte a limpiar tu basura.  
\- No supimos quién llevaba el caso del espía que robó los documentos hasta hace una semana. Ignorábamos quienes estaban detrás de la mercadería esta vez. Que la señorita Morstan, sabiamente aconsejada por su terapeuta, decidiera tomar el mismo crucero en que trabaja el paciente del doctor Watson, fue una afortunada coincidencia. Nos permitía llevar la acción a aguas internacionales, y crear versiones alternativas de lo que pasó. Contratarte requería medidas burocráticas poco aconsejables en este caso.  
Mycroft se volvió a Mary.  
\- Lamento que tuviera que pasar por momentos tan desagradables, señorita Morstan, pero realizó un gran servicio a su país. Será debidamente recompensada.  
\- Bien, Mycroft, los individuos en cuestión están en custodia del capitán del barco, incluyendo al cadáver. Son todos tuyos. Señorita Morstan, le aconsejo que entregue los documentos de ese cliente a mi hermano. Y tu, hermanito, quiero que te asegures de que nadie volverá a molestarla.  
\- Podemos garantizar su seguridad, no tiene nada que temer. Gracias Sherlock, hiciste un gran trabajo – de pronto se fijó en la mano vendada de Sherlock y su tono frío se tornó en otro de gran preocupación – ¡estás herido! ¿Quien te hizo eso? Me aseguraré de que lo pague.  
\- Él quedó en peor estado. John curó mi herida, estaré bien – Sherlock sonó ligeramente fastidiado, como siempre que Mycroft lo trataba como si aún fuera un niño – podemos seguir con el viaje? Reikjavik promete ser interesante.  
\- Yo me encargaré de todo de aquí en adelante. Pueden disfrutar el resto del crucero y confío en que no tengan más inconvenientes. Haré que los lleven a pasear por la ciudad.  
\- Gracias Mycroft, pero podemos seguir solos. Buenos días – Sherlock y John se dirigieron a la puerta, seguidos por Mary, que los miraba con asombro.  
Se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, sin apuro esta vez, parando cada vez que querían y tomando fotos como auténticos turistas, mientras Sherlock les explicaba todo, aunque sin revelar nada sobre la verdadera profesión de Mycroft; para Mary, “empleado del gobierno” era suficiente.  
\- Así que Mycroft nos usó para rastrear a los espías, neutralizarlos, y recuperar los documentos que robó el cliente de Mary - resumió John – no sé porqué me sorprendo. En nuestra primera entrevista, me leyó el informe de mi terapeuta. No quiero saber como llegó a su poder.  
\- Dijo que nadie va a intentar matarme otra vez. Será un alivio. Ahora sí voy a disfrutar mis vacaciones – Mary tomó a John del brazo – ¿está de acuerdo, doctor Watson?  
Como respuesta, John sonrió y apretó el brazo de Mary. Por un largo instante, sus ojos se encontraron y el resto del mundo desapareció para los dos.  
\- Nadie intentará matarla por esa razón – añadió Sherlock – no significa que esté a salvo para siempre. Le recomiendo que elija con más cuidado a sus clientes de ahora en adelante, o contrate a alguien que los investigue antes de aceptarlos.  
John y Mary se echaron a reír – aceptaré su consejo, señor Holmes. Será mi detective consultor para clientes problemáticos.  
Todavia riendo, los tres entraron en una pintoresca cafetería a desayunar.


End file.
